Sakura's An Animal
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura sneaks out of her house one night to be with her boyfriend Sasuke. ONE SHOT! SONG FIC! Rated for sexual activity.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song!!!!!

Attention: THEY ARE NOT NINJAS IN THIS ONE!!!! THEY GO TO A HIGHSCHOOL!!!!

* * *

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin_

Sasuke was driving in his black Mercedes down the street driving to his girlfriend's house. Last time he drove the care he was driving with DUI's so he just got his license back. Sasuke saw Sakura climbing out of her window on the second floor and he opened up the passenger's door while looking at the road ahead of him. Sakura jumped in the car as it passed her house and shut the door. Sasuke bent over and kissed her upper thigh really quick since she was wearing the mini leather skirt that he loved oh so much but then looked back at the road.

"Your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Has no idea. She thinks I'm asleep. You?" Sakura asked.

"The only suspicious ones was my oh so dear brother and his annoying friends who annoyed me bout who my girl is," Sasuke explained.

"My mom's gonna be POed if she ever found out that you bought me this skirt or that you kissed my thigh," Sakura informed and he shrugged.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

Sakura snaked her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. She knew she'd be in big trouble if her parents ever found out but who cares? Sakura carelessly put a leg on Sasuke's lap and he saw the stiletto she had on but quickly looked back up. Then she removed her leg.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

Sakura put her hands on Sasuke's manhood and could feel it even between his jeans. She squeezed a little and felt the car speed up. Sasuke was having trouble steering because she was breathing in his ear. He felt all kinds of pleasures. She started to chew on his earlobe.

"Love you," Sakura said while she was chewing on his ear. Sasuke almost drove into the ditch and Sakura smirked.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

They kept doing things like this as Sasuke made a right and then a left into the school parking lot. They drove around the school and finally reached the track.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'_

Sasuke parked by the track and they moved to the backseat and started to get more intimate and kiss in a lot more range.

"What was that?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke with a fear in her eyes for about a second.

"The wind…nobody knows where we are, babe," Sasuke replied.

And then she screamed, "That's my dad outside the car!" "Where are the keys? They're not in the ignition!" Sakura asked as she got up and went to look for the keys. They probably fell when they switched to the backseat.

Sasuke rolled the window down to face one angry Mr. Haruno. "Um…Mr. Haruno! We weren't doing anything! I swear! We were just kissing…on the mouth!" Sasuke said.

"Sakura, get out of that car…now," Her father said as Sakura got out fortunately they didn't take any clothes off yet. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked at her with pity as she got into her father's car and Mr. Haruno didn't even bother to look at Sasuke and went straight to his car as Sasuke started the engine up and went home to face his annoying brother and gangster friends.

_So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

Sakura and her father were fighting all the way home.

"You are grounded for 2 months!" Her father yelled at her.

"WHAT?!!!? You can't do that!!!! I'm almost 18!" Sakura yelled.

"I can because you still live in **my** house and you're not 18 yet!" Her father yelled back to her as they pulled into the driveway and she stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Well? Hope you like it because I've been listening to that song so much lately that I had to make a Song fic out of it!!! 


End file.
